Blind Fury
by Sweetheart-Holmes
Summary: Bishop has just arrived in town and things are tense. There is a moment of happiness before something lands in Morganville that not even the Vampires were prepared for. The Visionaries are in town and they vow to kill every last Morganville resident, including the vampires. They take your sight and replace it with insaity and menacing images. Will Claire and her friends survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Fury **

**Chapter 1 **

Shane talks continually as he shovels cereal into his mouth, Claire is lost in thought as she gazes at him laughing along with his idiocy of the morning. Eve bangs around the kitchen slamming cupboards and stomping her heavily booted feet. Shane rolls his eyes when they both jump at an overly loud slam of the fridge.

He reaches out and takes Claire's hand, "Thank God we're not like that," he whispers.

She laughs and then shakes her head, "Oh I can do the whole slam-bang-and-smash moody thing if you'd like."

Shane immediately snorts and nearly sends milk all over the table, "Eww gross Collins." Eve barks as she idles past and into the living room.

Alone now in the kitchen Shane takes the opportunity to move his chair closer to Claire's. He leans in for a kiss and she moves away, "I just brushed my teeth dork, I don't want milk all over my face."

Another spoonful of the cereal and he opens his mouth, talking full of food he says, "You're saying you don't want all this?"

Claire playfully swats him on the head and then leans over to kiss him on the cheek. "You're so stupid. But you're _my _stupid."

Since Bishop was in town everything was a little on edge, even Amelie. Not that she would ever admit it, of course. Oliver still had his sullen stony glare and Amelie was always gliding in and out of the towns view. The edginess was obvious to everyone who was, well, in the 'know' and even Myrnin was sleeping with one eye open. One thing was for sure, Bishop could not be trusted with anything. So far everything had been rather low key, yes the streets still weren't safe at night but that was nothing new. The Glass house was having a rare glimpse of happiness and Claire wasn't going to take a moment of that for granted. She was feeling like suddenly things were looking up. In the pit of her stomach knots formed and made her feel a little insecure, it was her body's way of reminder her that things in Morganville were never easy.

"Earth to Claire?" Shane was waving his hands in front of her face and she blinked profusely.

"Sorry," she laughed, "I totally spaced."

Shane eyed her carefully but if he wanted to ask her what she was thinking the moment was lost the instant Michael walked into the Kitchen his face was serene but anger glimmered in his eyes. With his back to them Claire eyed off Shane and mouthed, 'say something.' Shane, in typical guy style shrugged and whispered, 'say what?' She shrugged and glared at him, "just say something," she hissed.

Michael spun around to face them, "vampire hearing remember?"

Her face reddened instantly and Shane rolled his eyes, "Dude, don't remind me you're on the Anti-Buffy team again. I almost forgot for a moment."

"Shane!" Claire hissed and slumped in her chair giving up on him having any manners this morning, she looked at Michael apologetically.

Michael grimaced, "you don't have to apologise for your Neanderthal Claire, I know they didn't teach manners back in the stone age."

Claire began to laugh but the angry look on Shane's face made her stop. "Come on you two, can you cut it out for one breakfast."

"No," they both said in unison.

She raised her hands in frustration, "Idiots!"

With that she turned on her heel and began for the door, swinging it open she saw Even sitting on the couch looking very glum. Claire took a deep breath and made her way over to Eve. Seriously, she thought she could be a councillor for all the things she dealt with in this house. "Hey Eve," she began with a smile.

Eve didn't bother to look up, "he didn't send you in here did he?"

"What? No, of course not. You know Michael he's already butting heads with Shane and it's only eleven in the morning." That comment got a small laugh from Eve but then she went back to glowering at her toast. "You know," Claire started, "the toast didn't do anything wrong to you. It's innocent in all this and that glare will burn a hole through it."

Eve looked up and smiled sadly at Claire, "it's hard, so hard."

Claire agreed and then said, "What's hard?"

"Michael, vampire's this house … everything." She sighed. Pausing for a moment she turned to face Claire, leaning over to put the toast on the filthy coffee table. Claire tried to ignore the mess.

"You know CB if they decide to take over, he'll choose them." She sounded defeated.

Claire was taken aback, "Who?"

"The vamps Claire."

"No, he, I mean, do you seriously believe that?"

Eve rolled her eyes, "So you're on his side then?"

"Wait, no that's not what I meant. I just don't believe he would ever willingly leave us." She smiled at Eve trying to reassure her, although deep down Claire wondered if she was truly being honest.

"Claire, he's a Vamp, I can't ignore that."

She smiled and put a hand over Eve's, "I know we can't ignore that. But, do you have to worry about it today, now? You know what it's like in Morganville things go from mediocre to world ending very fast. Why don't you enjoy the now?"

Eve opened her mouth to interrupt but Claire continued, "Just listen Eve, he _might _go with the other team. He _might _suddenly decide we all look delicious. But don't you think Michael deserves a little bit of faith?"

There was a pause between the two friends and Claire waited hoping that her words made more sense to Eve then they did her. She wasn't very good at this whole 'comforting friend' stuff. Michael walked into the room arguing with Shane and laughing at the same time. The two girls looked up at them and Claire saw Michael take a quick inhale of breath when he met Eve's eyes. Claire looked from Michael to Eve and Shane, well he just looked bewildered as usual. Eve glanced and Claire and Claire whispered, "trust him."

Eve sighed and stood up, "Hey Michael walk me to the door? I have to work."

Claire smiled triumphantly at Shane and then waited for Michaels answer. He was surprised when Eve didn't hurl a plate right at his serene vampire face. "Sure Eve," he smiled quickly at Claire before walking off back into la la love land with Eve.

"Tell me." Claire said standing up and walking to shane.

"Tell you what?"

"That I'm amazing."

"You don't need to ask me to tell you that." He smiled at her and brushed the stray strands of hair from her eyes.

She looked up into his eyes and breathed in his scent, cologne and sweat just how she liked it. "Well, just tell me anyway. I helped Eve see through her veil of anger for today."

Shane lifted his eyebrows, "Did you now?" He pulled her in close and kissed her gently on the forehead. "You're simply amazing Claire Danvers I just don't know how you do it."

"Ha ha" she smiled wrinkling her nose when he pretended to lick it. Before Shane could say anything else Claire stood on her tiptoes and wrapped in his embrace kissed him. He kissed her back and it quickly escalated into a more PG13 rating then she had initially expected. Her head was dizzy and she pulled away, "Down boy."

Shane groaned, "Don't go to school, you don't have to."

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, "I do."

"Screw Myrnin stay here with me."

"Uh, no thanks I don't really want to screw Myrnin."

Shane laughed, "So not what I meant."

Claire kissed him one more time before pulling away, "Don't do that," she mumbled between kisses.

"What?" Shane sighed.

"Be all handsome and good at kissing. You make it terribly hard to leave this house."

"Then don't I told you, free bedroom just you and me we could —"

Claire pulled away, "Goodbye lover boy."

Shane sighed, "Tease."

"I'll miss you too," she called out as she grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

Shutting the heavy old door it took Claire a moment to catch her breath, she smiled to herself and made a tiny wish that things could stay perfect in her world for just a little longer.

It was too much to wish for, it always was here in Morganville.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind Fury **

**Chapter 2**

The raucous laughter and booming music of a car begins to approach and Claire rolls her eyes, she doesn't even need to turn around to know who it is. There's only one laugh that could kill butterflies and make children weep and that would be the laughter of Monica Morrell. Hiking her backpack higher on her back Claire tries to focus on the Alchemical symbols that Myrnin had her memorise, they were difficult and as usual she could see no reason why she needed to know them. But in typical Myrnin style he just gave the orders and danced away in a midst of lunacy and secrecy. Claire hated being out of the loop. _Stupid Myrnin _she thought.

Claire began to cross the road almost on campus when a shiny red corvette slammed on the breaks and cut her off.

"Whoops, sorry I never really notice the roadkill." Monica sniggered, Jennifer and Gina tittered away high fives all round, Claire sighed in revulsion.

"No reply little roadkill? Vampire got your tongue?" Jennifer glared from the passenger seat.

"Move witches," Claire didn't have the time or energy for the three ugly sisters. Even though they were far from ugly she liked the name because it made her feel better.

Monica raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Claire, "Bitch please you can't even come up with a good insult."

"You have no powers here evil temptress," Claire raised her hands and made a cross with her fingers, acting repulsed by their presence.

"Can I just slap her already?" Gina moved forward from her position and raised her manicured hand, a malicious smile on her face.

"Down girl," Monica barked.

Hands on her hips Claire just idly glanced at the three clearly unamused, "It's too early for me to deal with you three, seriously can I go now?"

Monica revved the engine, "did I say you could go?"

"What? What do you want Monica, just spit it out."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, you look terrible now that I look closer," she paused gazing at Claire's face. "Oh, no… that's just your face. How unlucky for you." The three girls laughed in unison and no matter how many times Claire had dealt with them she still felt her face redden. She took a step forward but Monica inched the car forward to still block her way.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well talk, I'm late." Claire retorted.

"It's about the vamps."

This time Claire raised her mediocre, non-penciled brow at Monica, "What about them?"

"Somethings going on, even Richard is tense …"

It took a moment but the pause gave Claire the time to realise what Monica was really saying, _always read between the lines _she though. "Oh, I get it. You don't like being out of the loop do you?" She laughed.

Monica scowled.

"Poor Monica in the dark, well hate to say it but I don't have the answers for once."

"Now can I slap her?" Gina sighed, filing her long talons that she called fingernails.

"Shut up Gina," Monica hissed.

"I really don't know anything." Claire tried to offer a smile but her face burned, it was sacrilegious to smile at Monica. Smiling at Monica was like a gazelle smiling at a lion before it got attacked, stupid and just plain dangerous.

"Seriously? I wasted all this time talking to you and they didn't even keep you informed?" Monica sounded pissed and Claire didn't want to be the punching bag today; she began to walk around the car.

"Bye witches," she gave Monica a fake smile.

"If you hear anything you better tell me," Monica called out but Claire didn't bother replying or, for that matter looking over her shoulder.

She was confused at first as to why Monica would come to her, but then she began to look closer at this past few weeks. It wasn't just Bishop's presence that was making everyone on edge, there was something in the air. An uneasiness that could only be ignored for so long, Michael said he had noticed the other vampires acting a little unsettled. Even Oliver was a little jumpy around the shadows. Recalling Michael's mention of the Vampires unease gives Claire a new thought to focus on. There is something unusual happening when even Oliver, the most fearless and stone-faced Vamp is acting 'jumpy.' Claire made a mental note to bring this up with Myrnin before crossing the campus lawn and entering the building.

Everything is the same on this mediocre Monday morning and Claire watches as the innocent and unknowing students walk around her in groups. She could always tell who wasn't a Morganville native, they had that glimmer in their eyes. A carefree air about them and a hop in their steps, something that most Morganville natives didn't possess. It;s not that the people who were 'in-the-know' weren't happy. Sure, they were but they didn't have that sparkle and freedom that the students did. It was, to Claire as if those who were on Morganville's inside lacked a little hope, they knew things wouldn't be perfect for long. Maybe they were just smart, or realists? She wasn't sure. But either way her inner musings only lasted a short time there was congestion in the halls as people pushed each other to get to class. She felt her phone ringing and fumbled in her jacket pocket to pull it out.

_Bring worms, sticky tape and coffee._

— _Myrnin_

Claire rolled her eyes and went to shove the phone back in her pocket but it began to buzz again, full of frustration she pushed her way through the crowd and into the toilets. Immediately entering the bathroom she sighed as the silence enveloped her, opening her phone she saw Eve's name and smiled.

"Hey," she began.

"Oh My God Claire," Eve giggled and Claire was intrigued. She walked into a cubicle, put the toilet seat down and sat on it.

"What, tell me Eve?"

"Michael, he…" she paused and then continued, "I am so not telling you anything happened. But if I was to tell you and you were old enough to hear it, well, oh my god CB!" It was plainly obvious in Eve's voice how happy she was and Claire couldn't help but smile. "He, did you say something to him this morning Claire?" Before she could even reply Eve continued excitedly, "Cause to be honest, for once I don't care if you said something. I mean, it would be amazing if he did all this on his own but you helping the Vamp boy along wouldn't be so bad either … Claire are you even listening to me?"

She laughed, "Of course I am listening silly and no I didn't say any— …" Claire trailed off, her eyes caught something on the floor.

One crimson drop of blood was splattered on the floor, her eyes widened and she looked around. There was nothing to indicate someone hurting themselves, she stood up and could hear Eve on the phone, "Claire, hello?"

Her eyes scan the floor, her heart immediately begins to race, blood in Morganville is like the sign of doom. She inhales a sharp breath as another droplet of blood appears on the floor at her feet. "Hello, Claire what's going on?" Eve is sounding worried.

"Hey, I'm here," she says.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Eve, I…" Claire stops talking as another droplet falls and hits her on the face. She blinks it out of her eye and then raises a tentative hand to her face. When she looks at her fingers she freezes, it's blood, it's dripping and it's on her. Claire knows what's next, she's seen enough horror movies to know that when blood goes on the heroines face she'll look up and begin screaming.

"Eve, call the cops." Claire says sternly.

"What, why?"

"Eve, just do it send them to campus, I have a feeling when I look up at the ceiling I am going to regret it." Claire was breathing heavily and her heart almost pounding out of her ribcage like a trapped hummingbird.

"What the hell does that mean Claire? Are you in trouble?"

And then Claire looked up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Revelations**

When her eyes reached the ceiling the sound that reverberated out of her mouth was nothing like Claire had ever heard, let alone realised she could emit. The screams echoed through the room and undoubtedly into the corridors, the horrific image above was something she wanted to instantly erase from her memory. On the roof was what looked to be a dead girl, she could only tell it was a female because of the long, matted blonde hair that hung limply dripping with blood. She was suspended by some sort of wire that sliced into the skin in surreal ways, the flesh torn and broken oozing with fluid and blood. The poor girl was naked, on her stomach was a symbol Claire didn't recognise it was burned into the flesh, black and deep red. This was no accident, the dead girl was suspended, hanging and helpless. Claire couldn't tear her eyes away as she began to cry and scream, falling to her knees she couldn't stop gaping at the mess above. The girls feet were tied together by wire, arms spread out as if she was on a cross, her eyes were staring blankly at Claire, a terrified expression frozen on her face. Mouth open in a tortured scream, the flesh was blotched blue and purple, scarred and cut it was horrific. The same symbol, now that Claire dared looked closer was on her forehead.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed in agony. Her knees on the floor in a pool of blood, her phone was on the ground and in the moments of silence when she was trying to catch her breath she could hear Eve calling out her name.

'Claire, what's going on? Are you in trouble? Oh My God CB do you need me to call Shane?' there was a pause as Claire screamed again, 'Claire please are you okay?'

With shaking hands she picked up the phone and fumbled to put it to her ear, "Eve, I'm… I'm okay. I just… no you don't need to call Shane, he's at work. Please don't tell the boys."

"Claire are you okay?" Eve's voice was filled with anxiety.

"Yes, I'm okay it's not me. I can't - Wait did you call Hannah or Richard?"

"Yes, they're on their way."

"Okay," Claire began to cry.

"Claire?"

"Eve, it's horrible. I am so scared." Her sob was wounded and fragile.

There was a pause and Eve exhaled, "Claire, do you want me to come and get you?"

"O-okay," she stammered then told Eve where she was. "Please hurry."

Hanging up the phone she looked up again and then the door slammed open. "Hello, who's in here?" It was a teacher she didn't recognise and she stood up on shaking legs.

"I'm here," she whimpered. The teacher opened the cubicle door and then her eyes widened when they saw the state of Claire's clothing. There was blood on her face, tears rolling down her cheeks and a look of blank terror written all over her expression.

"Miss Danvers are you o-" The middle aged woman broke off as Claire pointed a small shaking finger up, when her eyes met with the brutally murdered girl she too began to scream. "Oh, Oh My God Claire what…" She couldn't finish her sentence, abruptly she ran into the next stall and began to convulse, throwing up in the toilet. Claire winced and sat down on the toilet seat. Putting her head in her hands, every time she closed her eyes she could see again the image so vivid of the dead girl. Hanging like a rag doll, strategically suspended in mid air.

"Who would do this?" she mumbled to herself, hoping Eve would come soon.

Claire, the scientist that she is dared herself to look back at the scene above to get a better look at the symbol. On the girls stomach, burned into the skin as if branded was an eye encompassed in a triangle. She recognised it because it is the all seeing eye on the American dollar bill. She raided her brain to find the meanings or make sense of it all, the Eye of Horus was a symbol in Egyptology and also a symbol of Freemasons. Why would anyone do this? It was no accident, this girl was etched in symbols and hung from a roof. No one person, human anyway could hold a dead body, hang I from the roof and tie them up. Unless the girl was alive, no, Claire chastised herself this girl was dead way before she was suspended. It was obvious from the deep abrasions that they were made after her death, the blood was darker and dry and there was less of it. If, however she was cut when she was alive it would be everywhere, pooling the floor. This wasn't the work of one Vamp, if it even was vamps, this was careful, methodical and most certainly intentional.

Her inner thoughts were broken by a loud scream and stomping of heavy boots, there was no mistaking who it was, Eve.

"Move, I need to get in there and see Claire," she was shouting and very, very pissed off.

Claire smirked just a little when she heard Eve, she couldn't hear the reply of whoever was barricading the door but it didn't matter.

Eve retorted, "I don't care what you've been told to do, I need to get in there."

"Eve?" Claire shouted, she didn't trust her legs enough to move towards the door just yet. "Eve I'm in here."

"See, she know's I'm coming, so move." There was no question in her tone, a little arguing and the door swung open with a swift kick.

"Get back here," a male voice called but too late, Eve stomped into the room racing to find Claire.

She was the first one to look up at the roof before being directed by Claire, maybe it was because on the phone Claire made a comment about looking up and regretting it. Or maybe Eve just had better peripheral vision. Whatever the case she looked up and, as Claire listened just said "Holy Fuck!"

There was a pause as she no doubt took in the violent homicide and Claire felt a tear run down her cheek as she stared at her violently shaking hands.

"Claire? Where are you?" Eve's voice was a little tense, crackling and weaker then normal.

"I'm in the stall." She sighed, looking up at the door.

Eve walked quickly and pushed the door open, "Who would do this?" She asked staring at Claire. But without getting an answer she rushed to her friends side, taking her hands and pulling her upright into a strong, frightened hug. Eve buried her face into Claire's neck and held tight, "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, "I was so worried about you."

Claire cleared her throat, "Thanks for coming," her lip quivered.

"Oh honey," Eve pulled away and touched Claire's cheek, "It's okay. You're okay… that's all that matters."

"I'm not okay," she gulped meeting Eve's dark eyes.

"I know," Eve replied hushing Claire and stroking her hair.

It was a side of Eve that Claire rarely saw, Eve was the one that always cried, breaking down at the slightest thing and Claire was the one who picked up the peices. This was different, Eve was sweet and assuring, she had a look of both horror and concern in her eyes. Fear was etched in her pale features.

"Why?" Claire asked.

Eve looked up again at the roof, her nose wrinkled up in disgust as she took in the brutal scene. "I, I have never seen anything like this." She admitted, "I mean, Morganville is the epitome of 'fucked up' but this is a whole new level of disgusting." Pausing she pulled away from Claire and her face became serious, "You don't think it was–"

"Do not even say it!" Claire hissed.

"Honey, you don't even know who I'm going to say."

"Myrnin?"

Eve winced, "That obvious huh? Well, you have to hand it to the guy he is a different species of crazy and he's always studying the weird and whacky. You can understand why I would–"

Claire cut her off again, pulling away from Eve and glowering, "Why you would say that? God you are just like Shane, always blaming Myrnin. You know if you got to know him a little better and didn't spend so much time assuming he was a psycho we would all live a little easier. I could say the same thing about Jason."

Eve froze, putting her black nailed hands to her hips and frowned, "Really Claire? Just assume it was Jason because he's messed up a few million times already. That's not fair."

"Well neither is blaming Myrnin for everything that goes wrong in this town."

"I didn't mean to–"

"Just forget it." Claire sighed.

"I don't want to forget it. You're being a little bit over dramatic."

"Dramatic?" Claire raised her voice and threw her hands in the air, "Seriously, you are the queen of the drama department and you're calling me dramatic. You're always slamming doors and screaming, the one time I break down and I'm the dramatic one."

"Claire don't be so,"

"So what?"

"Defensive. I mean, I was just mentioning Myrnin's name because you never know what Amelie could make him do."

"Oh so it's Myrnin and Amelie conspiring and performing some messed up ritual. Why don't you just throw me in there too. I probably did it."

Shaking her head she blocked Claire's path when she tried to storm past. "Claire, sweetie I think you're getting a little worked up. I mean, if it was them I doubt they would bring you into it. You'd never agree."

"You are impossible," Claire shrieked in aggravation.

"Forget it!" Eve hissed.

The bathroom door swung open and a cacophany of sound from intrigued and distracted students wafted into the silent room. "Forget what?" A familiar voice remarked. It was Hannah, now Chief Moses to everyone who had finally arrived. Much to Claire's dismay she walked in on their argument and the last thing she wanted was Eve bringing up Myrnin's name. He didn't need to be dragged into this. Neither did they for that matter.

"Claire? Eve? Why are you in the stall?" Hannah raised an eye brow at the fuming girls and Eve's hand blocking Claire's path.

"We, Uh." Eve shot a glance at Claire who was glaring so hard she thought perhaps her eyebrows would fuse into this pissed off expression.

"Don't," Claire warned.

"We we're arguing about the boys." Eve laughed pulling her arm down and hugging a very pissed off Claire. "Weren't we Claire."

"Sure were," she mumbled.

Hannah let out a laugh, then whistled when she looked at the roof, the grotesque scene didn't do much to faze the ex-Marine. "So you're telling me that the two of you are having boy troubles whilst standing beneath a crime scene. Well, Morganville has really desensitised you."

"It's not like that," Claire replied shaking her head.

"Come over here girls," Hannah gestured for the sinks which were not covered in blood and who knows what else was on that filthy floor. "Tell me what happened, from the beginning. I only have a few moments before the crime team comes in. Any bets they're all vamps who will be holding their noses from all the blood and spying for Amelie."

Eve rolled her eyes, "Does that woman seriously have to get involved in everything."

"Shh," Claire hissed, "You can't say that. It's like saying Voldemort, you'll summon her."

Eve laughed, so too, to Claire's surprise did Hannah.

"Girls, focus. What happened?"

Claire began to tell Hannah everything that had happened, from running into Monica to coming into the bathroom when Eve called. She left out the part where a teacher threw up and Eve accused Myrnin but she told hannah everything else. Hannah listened intently and focused on what Claire was saying, as she described the symbols and what they could possibly mean. Hannah's eyes darted back and forth between the girls and the body, looking at the symbols she stroked her chin deep in thought.

"Do you know who she is?" Hannah asked after Claire had finished.

Claire shook her head, "I have never seen her before, I mean. I spend so much of my time on campus but still I–"

"She's not a student here," Eve remarked.

Hannah and Claire both swirled on Eve, "What?" Hannah asked.

"She's from the high school. She used to date …" Eve paused, eyes darting uneasily to Claire.

"Who, who did she used to date?" Claire felt a sickness roll over her, the minute Eve looked at her in that uneasy way Claire knew the answer.

"Claire, maybe you should."

"Shane right? She used to date Shane?" Nausea enveloped her.

"What's her name?" Hannah had no time for the dramas of two of Morganvilles most dramatic girls. Dramatic in the sense that they always managed to be caught in the middle of everything.

"Her name is Lily Ainsley, she and Shane were…"

"I get it, they fraternised Eve tell me the truth how did it end with her and Mr. Collins?"

Eve said nothing.

Claire took a step back, feeling herself becoming faint. _It's happening again, _she thought. _They're going to lock him up again. _

"Ms. Rosser, don't make me ask you again," Hannah barked as more cops and the crime team entered the room.

"Just say it," Claire said, her voice small.

"It, didn't – wait Hannah you know Shane wouldn't do anything like this. He just wouldn't." Her eyes welled with tears of frustration and panic, if _only she had kept her mouth _shut Claire thought.

Hannah reached for her walkie talkie that sat on her shoulder, "I need you to bring in Mr. Collins."

"No," Claire said as her eyes began to swell with the onset of new tears.

"Claire I'm sorry but you're the one who found her you'll have to come with me."

"She didn't do anything!" Eve shouted in Hannah's face.

"You need to go Miss Rosser, don't make this any harder for me." Hannah looked sad.

Eve grabbed Claire's wrist, "I'm sorry," she said.

Claire didn't meet her eyes.

"Please, Claire I didn't mean to–"

"Don't touch me," Claire scowled tearing her wrist from Ever, who began to cry instantly sending a wave of mascara half way down her ghostly pale face.

"Claire, wait I can fix this…"

"No," Claire said as she began to walk with Hannah. "You've done enough."

Eve cried and Claire walked in silence treading blood along the floor, she felt cold and defeated. Nothing was ever easy in Morganville, it hurt worse when your friends were the one who threw you in the deep end. Claire was already drowning in her thoughts.

He didn't do it, she repeated over and over in her head. I know he didn't. He wouldn't.

_Would he?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Truth Be Told

Claire walked with idle steps, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as Eve called out for her. Hannah apologised before taking Claire's phone, explaining that they didn't want her contacting Shane in case he 'ran off.' She wanted to scream in frustration, the mere implication that Shane would be involved in anything like this was beyond humorous.

"Claire, I'm sorry," Hannah sighed softly as they got into her squad car. People gathered around, Monica laughed when she saw Eve running after Claire. In fact, the Queen Bitch almost fell over backwards laughing as she filmed Claire getting into the car. Gina and Jennifer high–five, calling out "Lock the Bitch up!"

The moment the car door shut she began to cry into her hands, wondering how everything had gotten so far out of hand. One second she was kissing Shane, lost in his embrace and the feel of his strong arms around her. They were rolling their eyes at Michael and Eve as they routinely argued furiously in the house. Now it was all a distant, fading memory. She ignored Hannah, the apology meant nothing.

A ferocity flared up within her, it began in the pit of her stomach and engulfed into rage when it reached her lips, "Seriously Hannah, did you have to pull me out like that. Do you really, honestly think Shane had anything to do with this?"

Pausing Hannah took her hand off the keys in the ignition and turned around, forcing a smile that seemed warped through the safety glass. "Claire, you know I don't think that."

"Then why?"

"It's routine, I have to follow the rules."

Claire laughed in revulsion, "Follow the rules, here in Morganville. That's a laugh. You know now you're bringing Shane in, if they don't find anyone else they'll blame him."

Hannah sighed, "I know."

"Then couldn't you have turned a blind eye. Just taken it in and spoken to him in private?" Claire could feel her eyes welling up, "We've done so much for you, for this town. How could you?" She spat her words like venom the desperate look that accompanied her venom was enough to break anyones heart.

Hannah shook her head solemnly, "If Amelie found out–"

"Forget it." Claire hissed. Folding her arms against her chest. Closing her eyes she rested her face against the cold glass as the car began to move.

They rode the rest of the way in bitter silence. The Radio came on, notifying Hannah that they arrested Shane at his place of work. That he resisted and is locked in refinement for hitting an officer. They went on in monotonous tones to report that Shane swore he was innocent. Claire squeezed her eyes shut when they said his name, she wanted to fall in a heap and cry. '_How could you Eve?' _She whispered.

"What?" Hannah replied.

"Nothing."

"Well, we're here. Are you going to get out of the car nicely or are you going to make a scene?" She paused but didn't wait for Claire to reply, "I know you're angry at me but I swear to you. I'll protect Shane and I know he's innocent."

"Whatever." Claire replied.

Getting out of the car she looked up at the blackened clouds above, they threatened rain and thunder and Claire shuddered in the cold. Turning her head as they walked up the station steps she noted the Coroners truck as it pulled up. They unloaded a gurney and Claire's eyes were riveted on the body bag, she knew what was hidden beneath the tarp and the memories alone stirred the violent need to convulse on the cold concrete. Hannah took her arm and gently ushered her into the station. She was feeling light headed and let Hannah guide her through the large glass doors, ignoring any eyes on her. In this moment, she wished to be invisible.

She squinted her eyes at the fluorescent lights and her eyes widened when she saw a panicked Eve and a furious Michael sitting on chairs to the left of the doors.

"Claire?" It was Michaels voice, he rushed over at impressive speeds to meet them.

"Michael," Claire sighed, happy to see him and tired, very tired.

"Mr Glass, please let me take Claire and talk to her and then she can be released." Hannah looked exhausted too, the lines on her face were obvious under the bright lights.

"No." He was stern. "She didn't do anything wrong, if anything she is a victim and Shane. Why did you bring him in, he hasn't done anything."

"That you know of." Hannah remarked nonchalantly.

"Hannah!" Claire glared at her.

Eve reached out a tentative hand for Claire's arm but she pulled away, "Don't touch me Eve."

Michael looked at her for a moment and then back to Hannah, "Let him go, he didn't do anything. I know he didn't. Things ended badly with Lily but that's–"

"Michael stop." Eve warned him glancing at Claire and then to Hannah. "Shane's innocent."

"That's not what you implied earlier Miss Rosser," Hannah was cold.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Eve was on the brink of hysterical, Michael grabbed her arm.

"Don't Eve," he was stern.

Eve began to shout furiously in Hannah's face, whether she was trying to make it up to Claire or prove her point to Hannah, it wasn't clear. The regal officer that Hannah was stood unfaltering when Eve got in her face. Several other cops walked over to the scene but Hannah held up a hand gesturing she was okay. Michael grabbed a shouting Eve and put a hand over her mouth, a muffled Eve continued. "He didn't do anything," she blurted when he took his hand away.

"I know. Now let me do my job. I'll help him, no matter what. Wont I Claire?" Hannah whispered.

Claire simply nodded.

Michael took his focus off of Hannah and turned to Claire, "Are you okay Claire?"

Her lip quivered and she could feel the tears threatening to erupt again. "Yes." Her voice was small.

Michael pulled her in for a hug before Hannah ushered her off into a separate room. "Go home Mr Glass, this might take a while," she said as they walked away from Claire's friends.

"We'll wait," he responded immediately.

"Just go," Claire begged but Michael shook his head.

She didn't meet Eve's eyes, Michael met hers with a knowing look at nodded, a signal of 'you'll be okay,' but Claire didn't feel that way. She felt imprisoned and confused, like suddenly she was the only one who didn't speak english and everyone was talking to her. Her head throbbed with pain and she ambled on after Hannah, wrapping her arms around herself.

Entering the interrogation room Claire looked around, it was just like every one she had ever seen on television. Bright lights, a table, two chairs and the infamous reflective walls. Hannah sat her down and then smiled, it was a small smile but it helped Claire, even if she wouldn't admit it. "Someone will be with you soon, it'll be okay," she promised.

As Hannah left Claire felt her heart lurch when she heard the shouting that shot through the corridors like a gust of wind, Michael, Eve and of course Shane screaming bloody murder. Claire perked up her ears trying to figure out who was yelling at who and why, it was a wasted effort these rooms were some what soundproof. The notion of soundproofing in here made her a little anxious and she hoped silently a Vamp wasn't going to be in here. It's Morganville Police Station, if anything they are a little lax on protocol, being the undead and all that. Brow furrowed Claire sat with her arms folded and a furious expression on her face, when Hess walked in she brightened up just a little. He slid a bottle of water across the table and smiled at her, "Hey Claire," his voice was tired and deep.

"Hess, how long will I have to be here?"

"I just need to go over a few things with you and then you can go," he sighed as he sat down.

Claire eyed her reflection on the wall. She could hardly recognise herself, dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. She could hear shouting through the wall, it was followed by three loud thuds before silence.

Hess followed her gaze and listened as the shouting subsided, "You know he'll be okay."

Claire looked at him sadly, "I don't know that, neither do you."

"Sometimes Claire, you need to trust us. We're not all bad guys. He'll be okay," he paused waiting for her to smile at him, give him some recognition that she was going to open up. Neither of them said Shane's name, they didn't need to, it was obvious who was screaming in the hall and threatening all sorts of god awful things if they didn't tell him where Claire was.

She wanted to scream back, I'm okay or Shane I'm in here but she didn't.

Hess pulled out some photos and papers, a small crease lining his brow as he scanned the photos, his mouth an obvious grimace from the grotesque nature of the poor girls death. Turning his head to the side he took in the photos and with a long drawn out sigh he looked up at Claire, "Wow."

"Yeah."

"You found this?"

"Unfortunately."

"You okay?"

"What do you think?" she replied.

"I don't know."

"Do you know who it was?"

Hess shook his head. The conversation was more friendly and casual then what she expected.

"Are they filming us?"

"Yeah," he sat up remembering that they weren't alone and a stern expression washed over his rugged features. "Claire Danvers, are you prepared to enlighten me on what happened today?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "I have already told Hannah."

"Claire, please tell me what happened. This is a formal interview, not a tea party."

"Fine." She slumped in her chair glaring at the mirrors, no doubt Amelie or perhaps Oliver were watching her with keen hungry eyes, waiting for a moment to pounce and blame one of the Glass house residents. It was always easier to use those four as the punching bags then to face facts, Bishop was out there, Captian Obvious had an agenda and now theres a murderer on the loose. This is not a good day, Claire realised gazing back at Hess. He watched her intently, tapping his pen and probably wondering what was going on in that mind of hers. She liked not being an open book, she had to be unreadable especially in a place like Morganville. She sighed and when Hess cleared his throat went on in thorough detail to enlighten him, describing the weather and what Monica told her; to the moment she went into the bathroom and made her grizzly discovery. Before Hess could ask her any questions there was a loud slam and blur in the room. Claire jumped with fright, when her eyes adjusted there was a shadow looming over her. She yelped when she focused on Oliver, his face inches from her and his hand pressed on the table, fingernails grinding into the wood.

"Holy Shit Oliver!" Hess was alarmed.

Oliver growled like a wolf and his eyes burned into Claire, "What did you see?"

"I have already told Hannah and Hess, why the hell do I have to tell you?"

"Don't play with me Claire, I really don't have time," his voice was, like always, cool and collected.

Hess stood up, "Oliver what are you doing here?"

"Get out." Oliver hissed.

"No."

With a sharp snap of his head he was glaring straight at Hess, "I wont ask again."

There was a commanding, threat underlying his tone and the way he looked at Hess with those menacing eyes made Claire shudder. There was a brief pause and her eyes darted between the vampire and cop. Vampire won, no surprise and Hess looked at her apologetically before picking up the papers and photos. Claire whimpered as Hess began to leave, she didn't want to be stuck in here, alone, with Oliver.

"Leave them." Oliver said.

Hess hesitated at the door and looked back at Claire, "I'm okay." She said loud enough for him to hear, "Oliver wont hurt me, Amelie would kill him." It was a long shot and a small laugh emanated from Oliver's cold lips.

When the door shut he turned to her with a fierce expression, "Did you know her?"

"What? No, I have never seen her in my–"

"A no would suffice little girl."

"Oliver you are being really creepy, and not just your normal creepy self. This is something way more. Super creepy." She was looking at him with concern and a little bit of unease. Claire began to wonder if she should have fought harder for Hess to stay or even Hannah. How was she, after all, to know Oliver would burst in here like some crazed lunatic.

"Shut up Claire." He hissed, "I don't have time for your teenage hormones."

She laughed.

The piercing glare he gave her was enough to freeze fire. Claire immediately shut up and just gazed at him both afraid and intrigued. Intrigued because for the first time she could remember he truly looked afraid.

"Did you see anyone?"

"No, I would have told them."

"What did the room smell like?"

Claire pulled a face, "I don't really remember."

"How exactly was her hands bound?"

"Umm," she was completely taken aback by his questioning.

"Damnit," Oliver slammed his hand on the table, it splintered and fell to the fall, Claire gasped, always shocked at how strong he really was. "Claire, listen to me if you lie or say you don't know one more time you'll regret it."

"I-"

"Shut up and listen," he closed his eyes breathing deeply and rubbing the ridge of his mouth, now that she looked closer Claire realised just how stressed he looked. Something was going on, something bad. "What did the room smell like?"

"Jesus Oliver I don't know I wasn't really taking any notice."

Grabbing the front of her shirt he pulled her out of her seat, kicking the chair aside he got right in her face, "Did you see anyone? Did it smell like rotten eggs? Sulfur? What was the symbol on her forehead?"

"Oliver, you're hurting me."

"Tell me," he ignored her.

"I don't know okay," she hissed.

In a sudden burst of rage or frustration the hands on her shirt wrapped easily around her fragile neck, he pushed her against the glass wall and she whimpered, her feet dangling off the floor. Claire could hardly breathe, she was gasping for air and his eyes were menacing, piercing into her very being. He was inches from her face.

"What was the symbol?" He repeated again.

"E-eye an eye Oliver I think it was the masonic all see…" she coughed and spluttered.

Her answer had caused him to squeeze harder, a tingling sensation was flooding her face and head, she was feeling lightheaded, Claire couldn't breathe. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen. Her hands began to claw at his, trying to get Oliver to snap out of this, release his firm grip but he didn't budge, her attempts useless.

His eyes were wide, hollow and filled with fear, "Were her pupils dilated? Large?"

"Yes," she gasped.

The door began to thud and slam, there was yelling, one maybe three people on the other side. They could see what he was doing yet somehow the couldn't open the door behind her. Oliver, with his spare hand held the handle, stopping them.

"Open the door Oliver," someone screamed.

Claire gasped, "Let - me…" Darkness swallowed her whole as the lack of oxygen proved too much and the last thing Claire saw was the symbol watching her before she hit the floor with a thud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Speechless**

Darkness swirled around her, thoughts a cacophony of undecipherable ideas, head throbbing Claire began to cough profusely. Her throat felt as if a cobra had wrapped around her constricting all her air it was painful, no doubt there'd be bruises. God help Oliver when Shane finds out, her inner voice whispered. Claire lay, eyes closed and gasping for air as she tried to focus on regaining consciousness. She was shivering and as she lay, motionless after her coughing fit, she could hear voices, muffled at first but focusing she began to determine who's they were. Claire's head burned and her throat was on fire, she lay, weak and motionless on what felt much more like a couch and less like the ground she had initially landed on.

"Will she be okay?" Was the first thing she noticed as she became more alert.

"Don't fret boy, I told you she'd be fine." Myrnin, that was definitely Myrnin's irritated voice.

"Dude can you stop hovering around her like a Hyena it's creeping me out," Eve hissed.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned, I have keener senses then you, I am watching her. Making sure she's okay." He paused, Claire listened intently as she swayed between awake and asleep, teetering on the precipice. "Unlike you, little black spider who caused this whole thing." That was no doubt a stab at Eve. If Claire was sitting up she would brace for impact, Eve was about to erupt in three, two, one …

"What the hell? Michael did you hear what that 'freakazoid' just said to me," Eve was gearing up for a full blown, aggressive meltdown.

"Eve, don't take any notice." Michael, as always was cool and calm.

"So you agree with him?"

Myrnin laughed.

"Shut your mouth creepy, if I come over there you wont be laughing."

"Oh, I am very frightened of a girl with panda eyes and silly tall boots," Myrnin was enjoying this too much.

"That's it." Eve was furious.

Claire lay in this unstable limbo, wondering if this was somehow a dream she couldn't wake from. The thing with dreams is one can usually see what is going on, Claire, however, was blinded. It was frustrating, she seemed to be floating through a foggy world of confusion and unease. She wanted nothing more then to wake up and find Shane, to pull him close and hug him. Know that he was okay, that she was with him and Amelie and the other vampires weren't going to take him away from her. She would never let them take him away again.

"All of you stop it!" Shane screamed. There was a thump as, it sounded like he stood up, "Fuck sake both of you. This is not the time, you're both to blame for something or another so shut up. We're all here because we're worried about Claire. Not who can throw the better insult."

Claire knew Shane was ready to throw a punch at anyone who put one more foot out of line, he always worried about Claire. It was one of the things that she loved about him, the way he had this tough untouchable exterior but inside he was so caring and loving. He was her big, if frightening teddy bear. If she was fully awake she would have laughed at the analogy.

Shane and Even began to engage in a usual fight and Claire began to open her eyes slowly, she was looking around at the room and felt a flood of relief when she recognised her lounge room, the familiarity of it. Even the house seemed to send a wave of strength through her.

"Shane I never intentionally blamed you for Lily, it was an accident," Eve was growling.

"Eve, I don't care. Just stop yelling at Myrnin it's not helping anything."

"Well, thank you Shane."

"Don't talk to me Myrnin, I really can't deal with that right now." Shane hissed.

Claire looked around and found Michael watching her, his gaze darting between the bickering housemates and Claire. She smiled a small smile.

"I was only trying to be, what's it called again … polite."

"Myrnin shut up!" Eve and Shane said in unison.

"So uncouth," he hissed.

"Hey, guys…" Michael intervened.

"Eve, does it ever occur to you that your attitude might be the problem," Shane sounded serious.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Eve stamped her foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Guys," Michael tried again.

"Michael can you for once, not defend Eve."

"Shane are you serious?" Eve let out a sigh, "Why are you such an asshole all the time? I mean is it genetic or do you choose to be that way."

"Like you can talk about genetic, hello Jason," Shane laughed making a sarcastic voice.

"Guys!" Michael shouted, stepping between the two.

"What?" They both shouted back, Myrnin sat on a chair talking to himself and playing with a piece of string.

"Claire," Michael pointed towards Claire who was laying there, pale and a little dumbfounded.

"Holy shit," Eve gasped. "CB I am so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Oh my god, can you not smother her with your whining," Shane rushed past Eve and put a hand on her face, "Babe, you're okay." He seemed to physically relax when he touched her, she pressed her face into his large warm hand and smiled.

Opening her mouth to speak, no words could come out and she coughed, putting a hand on her throat.

"Shh, dont talk sweetie," Eve took Claire's hand and she didn't flinch away, she wasn't angry anymore, she couldn't be. Not with Eve.

"Yes, her voice is gone, I am hoping he didn't crush her larynx but only time will tell." Myrnin, like always was cool and collected, not even looking up from his fascinating piece of string.

"What?" Shane was in complete freak out mode. He was like a grenade, pull the pin and he'll explode on the closest target. This time his target was Myrnin.

"I said, her larynx could have possibly been crushed or damaged significantly, you know how we're strong and all that. Breaking the folds in a larynx is an easy feat." Myrnin turned back to the string and began to whistle.

"Are you kidding?" Eve gasped.

"Quite the contrary if I were kidding we would all be laughing, I don't see anyone laughing, do you?"

"No," Michael sighed, he walked over to Claire and took her hand. "How are you feeling?" The evident sincerity in his voice made her eyes well up, "Hey, don't cry Claire. You're okay." He squeezed her hand tightly and smiled, "You gave us quite a scare."

Memories of Oliver bursting into the interrogation room exploded through her mind, she was confronted with that sense of overwhelming fear and anxiety. The fear of not being able to breathe, not able to fight back and not seeing her friends again. The sensation of being unable to breathe made her turn and bury her face in the pillow as she tried to calm down. All she could see was Oliver in her face, hissing at her asking questions and the fear. That look of undeniable fear that consumed him. She cried, Shane, Michael and Eve all looked on unsure what to do.

"Eve," Michael whispered, "Let's go and get Claire some ice cream."

There was a pause while they probably mouthed things to each other but Claire didn't care, she merely squeezed her eyes tighter and sobbed.

"I'd like a hot dog please …" Myrnin said, "Wait, make that seven."

"What? You want seven hot dogs? Is this guy serious?" Eve laughed.

"As a heart attack," Myrnin replied.

Michael laughed, it was something none of them experienced often, it was infectious and soon Eve and Shane were joining in.

"Excuse me but heart attacks are a leading cause of death, it's not that funny."

"No idiot we're laughing at you." Shane said.

"Well, I'm glad to be of some amusement, now if I wasn't mistaken Michael, you were trying to give Shane and Claire some _private_ time…" he stood up, "I will go upstairs and work on my research, seven hotdogs, mustard and ketchup, thanks Eva."

"It's Eve, freak."

"Yes, yes now off you go let Shane be a good lover." Myrnin said as he left the room.

"Eww, lover?" Michael laughed and Shane groaned.

"Cya lover boy," Eve cooed as they walked out of the room.

Shane ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath as he walked over to the couch. He sat down, putting his hand on Claire's hair. "Claire," he began, "I know you can't talk but I'm here for you okay. I'm always here for you."

Claire took in a deep breath and turned to look at him. She sat up, Shane wiped the tears from her face with his large, soft thumb. He sat down and in seconds she was on his lap, curled up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You scared me Claire," he whispered into her hair.

She nodded, nuzzling her face in his neck.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, you know that right?" There was a real tenderness to the way he was touching her, talking to her. It was as if he saw her as glass, fragile and breakable. He touched her gently with the effort to not crack her fragile exterior.

She nodded, looking into his eyes '_I love you_' she mouthed.

"I know babe, I love you too," he admitted and smoothed the hair out of her eyes, leaning gently towards her he kissed her. He then pulled away, looking at her deeply, his eyes trailed down to her throat. With a soft, gentle hand he pulled all the hair off his neck, he sucked in a deep breath when he no doubtedly saw the full extent of her bruises. The look in his eyes instantly told her how bad the bruising really was. She sighed and Shane began to kiss her neck delicately, slowly. It was tender and loving and Claire closed her eyes, for a moment forgetting her worries, the body she discovered and the fact that she couldn't actually talk.

When Shane finished kissing her, he kissed her on the lips, passionately and Claire responded in turn. Gasping he pulled away and smiled, "No talking Claire is wicked," he laughed. She smiled back at him. He held her as she lay her head on his shoulder, kissing her on the head she closed her eyes.

"You'll be okay, I promise." Claire believed him, and fell into a deep sleep wrapped in Shane's warm arms.

In that moment, the murdered girl, Bishop it was all forgotten, replaced with the perfection of Shane. But how long would it last?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Secrets**

* * *

Nuzzled in Shane's neck, inhaling his sweet aroma a perfect mixture of cologne and sweat filled Claire's senses. In a daze she breathed slowly, keeping her eyes closed as she felt Shane's arm muscles tense, playing video games while his girl slept. Claire smiled to herself he was just so _gorgeous_. The doorbell rang, an unwelcome distraction from her musing over all things muscle and Shane. He paused, she opened her eyes, looking down at her he kissed her hair and then, ever so gently picked her up and placed her back down on the couch. Claire wanted to paw at him like a kitten, beg him to come back but instead she pouted while he walked slowly to the door. Shane sighed as he went, mumbling something about _stupid vampires_ as he ambled cautiously to the door while the bell rang again. Claire leaned to the coffee table and took the glass of water laid there for her. She drank and drank the cold liquid sliding down her raw throat, wincing as it initially entered her body the water began to slowly soothe her and she sighed. Looking at the corridor she listened to try and hear who was there, the sun outside had set and it was dusk, a strange time in Morganville where Vampires and Humans are locked in this kind of tango around each other. The humans try, as they might to rush home and out of the streets, the vampires don't try at all and simply begin going about their day. Sometimes, however that day includes a pre-evening snack, the human kind.

"You're joking right?" Shane's voice was rough and serious; Claire sat up listening intently.

"It would appear Mr Collins I am not joking," another voice replied, Claire felt a wave of nausea run over her body like hundreds of tiny, repulsive spiders. It was Oliver.

"Get out!" Shane was furious.

Claire's hands went to her neck, gently running her fingers along the bruising and swelling. As she reminisced only hours earlier having him wrap his cold hard hands around her neck in a vicious chokehold.

"Shane this is important, Amelie sent me." Oliver, like always was cold.

"Bullshit, I don't care what you have to say," Shane was inches from the unwavering, unconcerned vampire. "And I sure as hell don't care if the Queen of England sent you. You're not welcome here," he hisses.

Claire peered around the corner looking over at the two; Oliver glanced at her for a moment but said nothing. He returned Shane's glare with a bored, unimpressed stare.

"Finished yet?" Oliver sighed tapping his foot.

Shane clenched his fits, fury burning up in him like hot coals on an open fire smouldering and flickering, "I am not … even … started," he breathed heavily trying to contain his anger.

Before anyone could reply a door from upstairs slammed, Michael was standing next to Shane in an instant cautious, a stern expression moulded on his sharp features. Eve followed suit taking each step with furious stomping slams on the floorboards. Claire looked up at her bracing for impact. Eve impact.

"Are you insane Oliver?" Eve spits his name. "Like, you have a serious un-dead death wish or something…" she glares at him and Claire holds her breath.

Oliver, exasperated rolls his eyes, "Are we all finished?"

"Not even started," Shane hisses. Michael puts a hand on his shoulder, a sign between friends to say, _it'll be okay, don't do anything stupid_. But, knowing Shane stupid is the next step from furious, so it's not far off.

"Oh, you're cute when you're mad," Oliver laughs, taunting. It's like a red flag to a bull.

Claire comes around the corner angry, terrified, and miserable all these emotions not only for herself but also for her friends. In a split second Shane's fist flies through the air hurtling towards Oliver's smug face. Michael immediately grabs his fist like some sort of Matrix, slow motion movement and hisses, "Stop Shane," he holds Shane's hand effortlessly. Shane's eyes are wide and his face blotches with red, as his fist shakes and he tries to break free of Michaels vamp-like grip.

"Shane don't!" Claire tries to scream, her voice hoarse it comes out as a crackle.

Oliver looks over at Claire and smiles wickedly, she flinches and holds onto the wall for support as her head spins. The whole getting up too fast and blood rush to the head was in total motion. Eve, looking stricken walked over to Claire and took her hand, "Hey, its okay Michael's got him."

Claire nodded, she watched the boys however as they hovered in this awkward limbo between fighting Oliver and fighting each other. Shane glaring at Michael felt his hand shaking, face red he let his fist fall and when Michael let go. Michael continued to stand with his hands raised in a wary position, unsure whether Shane, like a viper would attack.

Oliver simply laughed, "Finished your little tantrum yet? I really don't have time for the dramatics."

Claire glowered at Oliver, she went to move forward but Eve put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Honey, don't."

"Michael let me hit this fucking vampire, he tried to kill Claire –" Shane was cut off.

Oliver spoke indignantly, "Oh hush, if I tried to kill her she'd be dead, there's no trying about it." He dodged Shane's fist and continued, "Claire, I am sorry that I chocked you, I was in a moment of extreme loss of control. I lost my temper, I'm sorry." He paused looking at everyone and Claire knew he was waiting for them to buy his fake apology.

"Well, getting Oliver to apologize, that is a feat," Myrnin was humming as he came down the stairs. He looked up at the group and smiled a strange, whimsical smile and walked over to Oliver. "Figured it out yet?"

"Have you?" Oliver hissed.

"Figured out what?" Michael asked, curious. Claire stood a little straighter her ears pricked up in anticipation.

"The murder," Oliver said dryly.

"You know who it is don't you?" Myrnin giggled like a naughty schoolboy.

"Hold your tongue if you know what is good for you," Oliver chided walking in and getting very close to Myrnin's face.

Myrnin smiled and backed away, hands raised in defeat, "Okay cranky vamps, I wont say anything for now." Oliver seemed to visibly relax, "I will, however," Myrnin continued, "say something if things get worse and by things you know what I'm talking about."

The residents of the Glasshouse all stood dumbfounded confused and intrigued. "Figured out what?" Eve breaks the silence, she sighs putting her hands on her hips in an elaborate _I so don't play you're stupid games_ gesture, it was written all over her face. Michael shakes his head at her.

"That is none of your business," Oliver replies coolly.

"Uh, yeah it became my business when you try to strangle my girlfriend," Shane remarks, crossing his arms over his shoulders emanating a perfect pissed-off-Eve stance.

Eve butts in, "There was no try about it, he fucking did strangle her."

"Such foul language on this new generation of idiots," Oliver sighs and then stares at Myrnin, ignoring Shane, Eve and Claire he nods to Michael. "We have to talk in private."

Michael takes a step forward and Eve, letting go of Claire's hand takes Michael and shakes her head. "Uh Huh, No way, you are not doing secret vampire business here. Not again." She glares daggers at Michael.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Eva just let him go. It's obviously of some importance and from what I have gathered," he laughs impatiently, "It really, really doesn't involve you." Myrnin looked at Claire, a pleading sadness in his eyes and she nodded tapping Eve on the shoulder and pulling her away.

"No, tell us all. If it's going to put us in danger–" Shane sounded adamant but Oliver shook his head.

"Come," he looked at Claire for a brief moment and smiled, "I am sorry Claire," he sighed and then pulled out a pair of keys handing them to Michael. "We must hurry."

Myrnin handed Shane a hotdog, "Mind this for me Shane," he licks the mustard off his fingers and Claire, if she had the voice would have laughed. She just stared in disbelief as the vampires left the building and three humans, confused and pissed off stood in their wake. Shane sighed and walked over to Claire, he took her hand and it was shaking slightly, she wished she could reassure him, tell him it would all be okay. But the thing is, with Morganville, she was never sure things would be okay. She leaned up to kiss him but his lips were already occupied by the hotdog Myrnin handed him.

"Eww," Eve said, a little disgusted. "You're actually eating that thing, Shane that's gross. Myrnin's germs are all over it."

Shane, mouth full replied as he flopped down on the sofa, "The man had seven, I don't think he'll mind."

Claire snorted and they both looked at her. "I–" a small crackling sound reverberated from her sore, dry throat.

"Don't talk honey. Just let your voice rest, I know what you were going to say, 'I think he'll notice. He's insane about things like that'." With a pause they looked at her and she laughed silently smiling, it was exactly what she was going to say.

Shane licked his fingers like a greedy child one at a time. "What do you think that was all about?"

Claire leaned back resting her head on his thighs; he brushed her hair softly as they both listened to Eve.

"Whatever it is, it's not good. You know when it comes to 'VIP's'–"

Shane interrupted, "What?"

"Vampire important persons. When it comes to VIP's we're in trouble. When they start skulking around and whispering and plotting and _not_ including us. That's when things are really bad."

Shane sighed, "Bad or dangerous?"

"Who knows, probably both. All I know is it has something to do with the dead girl…" she broke off flinching and Claire was confused she looked from Eve to Shane and then it dawned on her. He too flinched at the mention of the dead girl. "I mean Lily."

"I know who you mean," he replied bitterly.

"Well, it has something to do with her. I can bet on that much."

Claire continued looking at Shane trying to read his expression, pain, regret? She glanced at Eve who was watching him, cautiously not sure if she'd stepped over the line. The silence dragged on and Claire began to doze off, Shane's voice broke her from sleep.

"I didn't do it Eve," he whispered.

She looked up from her blood red nails and sighed, "I know Shane, I never thought you did."

"But the police station–"

"Was a mistake, one of those speak before you think moments." She stood up and walked over to Shane, Claire closed her eyes and felt Eve gently brush her face before sitting on the arm of the couch. "She's asleep," Eve said.

Shane physically relaxed beneath Claire and she wondered what this was about, she felt guilty for pretending to be asleep but he wasn't telling her something. She had to know what that _something _was.

"I never thought you did that. You know I would never throw you under the bus even if you did," Eve sighed.

"Even if I did?" Shane sounded hurt.

"No, argh you know what I mean. I just mean if you ever did fuck up, I mean really fuck up. I would be here for you, no matter what." Eve sounded tired.

"I would never ask that of you," he replied.

"I don't care, you wouldn't have to ask. Besides when I did talk to Hannah it was more a mention that you knew her. Her name it, it…" she paused and Claire wondered what Eve was thinking, what expression was on her face. "It brought back memories."

Shane stiffened, "Lily and I, it's history."

"We can talk about it, if you want?" she whispered.

"No."

"Shane I know it's hard for you, what she did, how she treated you… what you did." Eve's voice trailed off.

"Stop it."

"Shane please," Eve began but he cut her off.

"Not in front of Claire. Not … I just don't want to fucking talk about it." He was stern.

Eve pushed him, "She had problems, Shane it wasn't your fault. She took advantage of you when you–"

"Eve fucking stop," Shane was shaking beneath her and Claire wanted nothing more then to sit up and hold him in her arms, tell him he could trust her with anything. Somehow, though Claire knew whatever Lily did to her, wasn't something he was going to willingly open up about.

He began, with shaking hands to lift Claire up and move her head from his lap. Eve continued, "Shane maybe talking about it now will be better. I mean, Michael's not here. I have never told him anything and if the cops–"

"If the cops come they can take me and lock me up and I still want talk about what that fucking bitch did to me." Shane was breathing heavily.

Eve stood up, "Shane, I–"

"Don't" he hissed, it was a broken sound.

"Just let me," she leaned forward with her hand outstretched and Shane pulled away, she disgusted him.

"Don't touch me Lily!" he screamed.

Claire sat up immediately. Shane was standing eyes wide and skin ashen, he looked at her and then to Eve and swore before storming off shaking his head and slamming his bedroom door closed. Claire's heart was racing. "What was that?" her voice was hoarse and barely audible but the words came out.

Eve turned around and gasped. "Holy shit! You can talk?" her smile faded when she looked back at the stairs, a guilty and frightened expression on her face. "Shane, he, I mean, well… I," she paused rushing to Claire on the couch and her eyes welled up.

"Don't cry Eve, you know what he's like." Claire tried to soothe her emotional friend, running her shaking hands over Eve's hair again and again.

"This was different Claire," She sniffled. "I think I pushed him too far," Eve was so quiet.

"No, you didn't."

"What, how do you know?"

Claire sighed, "I was listening," she felt her cheeks flush red.

"I thought you were, but… you need to know about Lily. Or at least get that push to find out about her." Eve wiped her eyes, mascara trailing like tattoos down her white face. "Shane was really messed up from her."

"What happened?" Claire was anxious to know.

"I, I can't tell you. It's not my place. I only found out by accident and have been sworn to secrecy. Shane, he, he'd kill me Claire. He'd never forgive me." Eve held her friend tight.

"Hush, I will talk to him, it will be okay." Claire hoped Eve believed her reassuring words because she sure as hell didn't.

"What about the vampires?" Eve asked.

"I really have no idea." Claire admitted, "lets hope Michael tells us, otherwise we're totally in the dark for whatever or whoever is after us." The thought made them both shudder.

They didn't have long to wallow in their thoughts and fears, Claire sat idly on the couch next to a frowning Eve. Shane blasted music from his bedroom and it nearly tore holes in her eardrums. He was really, really pissed off. Claire didn't think she could handle Shane when he's like this. There was the rattle of keys in the door and Eve shot up running to greet Michael. He walked in and kissed her. When he entered the living room he smiled at Claire.

"I can talk again," she whispered.

Michael smiled broadly, "I'm glad to hear it."

"Where's my hotdog?" Myrnin was standing with a glowering expression as he immediately made his way to the kitchen. "Oh and Claire I am glad you can talk again and your larynx wasn't crushed," He called out.

She laughed and then watched as Michael took in the music and then looked at the two girls. "Shane's pissed?"

"My fault," Eve sighed. "I brought up Lily."

Michael winced, "This is going to be a long night."

"What happened with Oliver?" At the mention of Oliver Michael tensed up and his pale face seemed to become even more pale.

"Michael?" The girls said in unison and he just stared blankly at the floor.

"I think we better sit down for this," he says his voice barely a whisper.

The girls sit down next to each other and Michael takes the recliner. He sits stiffly, like a mannequin and gazes at them both. Myrnin bursts back into the room hands full of hotdogs and beaming. But Claire couldn't find it funny, she was terrified of what Michael had to tell them.

"Well?" Eve asked.

"I'll go and get Shane," Michael said blankly.

He left the room in silence; the impending knowledge of what the vamps had to tell them was like a heavy mist in the room. Claire's stomach was in knots. _Shit_ was all that went through her mind as they waited for a solemn vampire and a moody human to join them on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**To Tell or Not to Tell? **

Claire, sitting on the sofa could feel her heart racing, ramming into her sternum repetitively and she traces the lines on the shaggy blanket that covered her knee's. Her unsteady hands were a distraction from the screaming and swearing coming from upstairs. No one, Eve, Myrnin nor Claire dared look at each other as they sat in the room, silence swirling through the air like a noxious poison. Shane shouted and howled at Michael, things slammed and through the music they could only hear muffling, shouts and grunting as they no doubt through punches at each other. It was so uncomfortable to just sit there and wait for whatever it was Michael was going to deliver. Was it bad? Deadly? Dangerous? Claire had no idea, but if it was secret enough to haul the vampires off to what Eve referred to as 'Batman Headquarters,' then things were really, really bad. The music cut out suddenly, making Claire pull in a sharp breath. Then silence, it went on for a few minutes and she listened intently, ears pricked for whatever was going on upstairs. The door slammed shut loudly and then Michael was back in the lounge, he sat with Eve and held her hand a scowl on his face.

"You okay?" Eve asked.

"Fine." Was all he offered as a reply.

Slam. Slam. Slam.

Shane was in no mood to be social and made sure everyone in the house was aware of his bad mood. He took the stairs, painfully one at a time and Claire just stared at the blanket, she didn't dare look at him in his current state. His eyes might turn into lasers and burn right through her. Reaching the bottom stair he walked slowly, loudly, Claire thought and stood leaning against the wall.

"What? What does the ever glorious Michael have to tell us?" he was being a sarcastic asshole, that was never a good sign.

"Shane, what the hell is your problem?" Eve hissed.

"Oh? I'm sorry," he paused, "was I talking to you Eve?"

She retreated sitting further back in the chair and Claire just raised her eyes in a, _don't look at me I don't know what his problem is_ gesture to Eve.

Michael turned to Myrnin. "I'm telling them."

Mouthful of hotdog he shook his head, "Aii doone thunk…" he paused choking a little on the overstuffed state of his mouth and then swallowed. Letting out a long '_ahhh_' before shaking his head, "No Michael, no, no and no."

"They need to know."

"No, you know what Amelie said. I really don't think–" Myrnin sounded a little frightened.

"I can't hide this from them." Michael was stern.

Claire looked between the two vampires, mouth gaped open as she felt the house shudder a cold breeze through the room, yet she said nothing.

"It really isn't a good idea my boy, with moody Shane on his period and Claire nearly choking to death at Oliver's hand, you need to protect them." Myrnin gave Claire a shy smile.

She did not return the favour. She looked, through her hair that hung limply around her face like a veil at Shane who was huffing and puffing like a steam train, thinking, no doubt of his next retort to the two vampires. At this moment, his least favourite people in the room. Eve was shifting awkwardly in her chair, staring intently at the state of her perfectly manicured blood red nails, she was listening to them but pretending to be disinterested. A smart move on her part, Claire thought. Gazing back at Shane he made no effort to look her way, the sweet and loving boyfriend from an hour ago was gone, a distant and pleasant memory.

"How can I protect them when they don't know what we're dealing with."

Myrnin raised a finger, "Ah, no no, that's enough."

"I have to tell them."

"My dear boy, you know it's not your place. Amelie would–"

Michael cut him off his voice deep, "I don't care."

"Well, perhaps rethink that statement because getting burnt in town square really isn't a walk in the park."

Shane laughed.

They all turned to look at him, his laugh was menacing and the sneer on his face sarcastic. "Myrnin's afraid."

"No, I am not afraid I just don't think…"

Claire looked at him as he was grasping for words, he looked lost and confused. She stood up and got her backpack that was strewn across the table, pulling out some crystals she could smell the strawberry scent as it wafted from her hand and for a moment considered putting them in her mouth. Salivating she shook the temptation off and handed them, silently to Myrnin. He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and then took them gratefully, shovelling them in his mouth. They all watched in silence as he shook his head and visibly relaxed. "I am not afraid Shane. Afraid for your girlfriend and how she will feel when you run off and get yourself killed because you have that insatiable hero complex." He met Shane's eyes with indignation.

Shane stiffened and glared, "I do not have a hero complex," he hissed.

"Yes, boy, you do and as much as the girls love that sort of thing. This time it really, really isn't safe for you or these two girls to get involved."

"Women," Eve sighed, "Don't talk to us like we're poor little girls. You of all people Myrnin should know what we are capable of, Claire especially."

Claire nodded, then looked at Shane who avoided her eyes and continued, "What's going on Vamps just tell us?"

"No." Myrnin said, defiant.

"If you don't, I will." Michael said staring at Myrnin.

"But Amelie?"

"Wont know," Claire piped up. Although it wasn't much along the way of piping up as her voice was hoarse and barely a whisper but they all turned to look at her and Myrnin smiled, proudly, a smile for only Claire to see.

"Right Shane?" Eve asked, cautiously.

He glared at all of them and then when he met Claire's eyes he sighed, a little of his aggression faded and he nodded, "right."

Michael sat on the coffee table, taking in a deep breath and facing them all. "That girl they found today, the dead…" he paused, "Lily, she wasn't the first one killed in this manner."

Eve gasped, covering her mouth, "How many?"

No one said anything.

"How many Michael," Shane sat down next to Claire looking at his friend intently, a stern expression on his face.

Myrnin shifted in his seat. "Three."

"What? How could we have not known about this sooner?" Eve said shocked.

"They have been on the hush, the people who found them their memories wiped or instant free out of town pass if they kept quiet." Michael looked at the three of them and he seemed sad, as if burdening them with this new found knowledge was something he wished he didn't have to do. He looked at his hands, he was holding a guitar pick and turning it in his pale fingers, "the vampires don't want people to think there's a serial killer out there."

"So you're saying the deaths are the same?" Claire asked.

Michael nodded, "almost the same, except they each are positioned in different locations."

"Like a map?"

He nodded at Claire, "Yes. It's symbolic."

"Ah it could be," Myrnin interrupted glaring at Michael.

"So it's symbolic," Eve said amused.

"Well perhaps but everything is a mystery, right my boy?"

Michael stifled a laugh and nodded. "Yes, everything is very mysterious."

"This guys joking right?" Eve pointed at Myrnin.

"We're not stupid," Shane growled.

"Oh alright fine, it's symbolic, a pattern. But that's all we know. Amelie was very cryptic." Myrnin folded his arms and pouted like a petulant child.

Claire smirked, "do they have any ideas who would be doing this?"

Myrnin jumped in before Michael could open his mouth, which only meant yes they did have an idea but Myrnin was going to try and make up a more then obvious lie. _This could be interesting_, Claire mused. "No, they have never, ever seen anything as curious as this."

"So this isn't the first time," Shane stated dryly.

Claire laughed at Myrnin's face, he looked as if to have eaten a sour lemon, all his features twisted and contorted. "No. I _said_ we have never seen anything like it."

"Yes you have." Eve replied.

"No," Myrnin shook his head, adamant.

"Yes," Claire drew out the word and stared at him. "Myrnin you're not a very good liar."

"Yes I am," he replied, now in an obviously foul mood, "you're all ganging up on me."

Shane burst out laughing and it was contagious, Eve and Claire were soon in hysterics watching Myrnin scowl at them all. Michael too brightened up even if, for a nanosecond and he joined the laughter. Myrnin narrowed his eyes glaring, "This really isn't funny."

"Myrnin, you're a terrible liar. No one is picking on you," Claire's voice was soothing, like a mother talking to a child.

"Fine but I'm not telling you anything else and neither is Michael. That's why I am here, to keep an eye on you four and make sure _Mikey_ over here doesn't get too cosy and decide he needs to enlighten the _Scooby-Doo_ gang of whats going on." Huffing he flopped back into his chair and looked away at the wall, ignoring all of them.

Eve laughed, "How do you know who the Scooby gang is?"

"Irrelevant," he snapped.

"Guys, leave him alone." Claire said. "Michael please tell us."

"Myrnin, just cover your ears or go upstairs. I'm sure you'd enjoy looking at all of the strange things in Eve's room." Shane suggested.

"Hey," Eve scowled but Michael gave her a look which made her shut up. "Fine."

"Things, oh, what sort of things. Witchcraft I bet, she looks like a witch." Myrnin was bright now, distracted and excited.

"I don't look like a fucking witch." Eve replied.

"Well, no my dear you look just like a witch I don't know what a witch fucking would look like. I imagine, however her skirts to be up and her boots to be showing as she cackles and rides her broom and–"

They all interrupted, Claire was gaping at him, "Myrnin enough."

He stood up and trudged off, "I can't wait to find her altar." Humming to himself 'ding dong the witch is dead' he disappeared upstairs.

Shane was holding his stomach laughing at Myrnin, "the things that come out of his mouth, a witch fucking," Shane could hardly breathe. "I think that's the first time I have ever heard him swear."

Claire smacked him with a pillow smiling, "Shane shut up, who knows how long we have. Michael tell us."

Michael leaned forward, "I don't know much. What I do know, is that three girls have been brutally murdered, had eye symbols burnt into their flesh and been suspended from the roof. The vamps were pretty freaked out. I think they know more then they're letting on…"

"So, Lily wasn't the first one. Do you think there will be more?" Eve asked.

Michael nodded, "I think so, they were talking as if this was a pattern. A message, warning us of what was to come."

"But who would?"

"I don't know." Michael snapped, frustrated.

Claire's mind was going into overdrive. "Symbols, did they say what sort of symbol?"

"No, but I stole a copy of the coordinates. I thought maybe you could do something with it?" Michael handed over a scrunched up piece of paper and Claire took it, putting it into her sweatpants pocked.

"I'll look into it when," she pointed to the ceiling, "isn't around."

"He lurks you know," Shane said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah and you sent him off to my room to lurk around in all my stuff. Thanks Shane, I really needed that."

"You're welcome Eva," he laughed, mocking her. Myrnin always called her 'Eva' and she hated it.

"If the other deaths occur, something about a star or a–"

"Pentagram?" Claire asked.

"Yes," Michael sat up. "The pentagram is an opening for them to come to our town and to…" he trailed off remembering what they said.

"To what Michael?" Eve asked.

"Yes Michael to what?" Myrnin stood on the stairs furious.

"Shit," Shane mumbled.

"To play video-games or watch a movie," Claire piped up.

Myrnin smiled, "Great," and he bounded over squeezing in between Shane and Claire on the sofa. She hid the paper in her pocked and rolled her eyes.

"Later," Michael mouthed.

Claire nodded.

"I'll be player one shall I?" Myrnin beamed, "I have always wanted to work one of these machines, use bazookas and what not."

Shane raised his eyebrows, "game on Vamp," he chuckled.

"I'm just going to get changed," Claire announced, making eyes at Michael she pointed at the roof.

"Hey Michael, I want to show you my new lingerie," Eve smiled coyly.

"Oh gross, Eve." Shane said, playing along.

Michael smiled, "Hey I'm getting real action while you play video games. I'm not complaining."

Claire headed for the stairs as she heard Myrnin laughing, "Yes I am winning."

"Dude you just died," Shane replied.

"Oh."

Climbing the stairs two at a time her mind was reeling. Who would be doing these murders and was it something they should be afraid of? Was it Bishop? How many more deaths would there be? This was getting worse and worse, Claire shuddered as she stood in her room, waiting for Michael and Eve to join her.

* * *

**A/N – **Hey guys. Thanks so much for all your fantastic support. I am really enjoying sharing this story with you. What do you think is going on? Do you have any theories? What do you think of Myrnin staying with them? And what happened with Lily? Any theories, post away. Let me know what you think of the chapter. I hope to update you with more soon. Until then, enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Soldier On**

Claire walked into her room and Eve was sitting on the bed her leg shaking as she looked up at Michael, stern and quiet. They stopped whispering when she entered which made her stomach flip in uncomfortable knots and she felt sick. Shouts and laughter came from downstairs, the sound flowed through the house like wind in a tunnel, and Claire smiled faintly to herself. Hearing Shane and Myrnin get along wasn't a regular occurrence and Shane, after the day he has had could use a break. She shut the door quietly and walked to the dresser, trailing her hand along the old wood, the aged lines etched in the surface telling a story. She held her breath as she listened for Michael to start talking, like a faucet the moment he opened his mouth words, like water would flood out and they wouldn't be able to be taken back. She was afraid of what he had to say, of what was happening in the town, Morganville that she loved to hate. Lifting her fingers from the dresser she inspected the dust that resided on her small fingers.

"Are you okay?" Michaels voice interrupted her reverie.

"Oh," she blew her fingers and the dust dissipated into the air. "I'm fine."

"Claire, you don't have to put on a brave face for us," he whispered taking a step closer she pulled away.

"I'm fine."

"Is it about Lily?" Eve asked they both turned to look at her.

"No." Claire was quick to reply and Eve raised her eyebrows.

"Did you tell her?" Michael asked.

"Tell me what?"

"No," Eve said, tired. "I didn't tell her anything. She just…" Eve sighed bowing her head. "She heard me talking to Shane. I pushed him, he lost it."

Michael looked at Claire, eyes wide and curious, "Are you okay?"

"Okay about what?" Claire spat, angrier then she realised.

"About what–"

Eve cut Michael off, "She doesn't know."

"Know what?" Claire's patience was growing slim.

"About Lily." Eve sounded defeated.

"I do." He whispered.

"What?" both girls asked, astounded Claire whirled around to face them a stab of pain, confusion and jealousy filled her body like venom.

"But…" Eve was confused, she stood up and walked towards Claire, "it's okay honey, he'll tell you in time."

"Tell me what?" Claire felt like screaming in confusion and irritation, she wanted to stamp her foot and burst into tears at the same time, throw and all out Monica hissy fit. "I'm scared Eve, scared for Shane and what he's hiding. I'm scared for us and I'm…" Claire sat on her knees, head in her hands and began to cry. Eve rushed over and wrapped her arms around Claire. "I'm sorry I was so mad at you Eve," she sobbed. She felt a cool hand on hers and pulled them away to see Michael kneeling in front of her, a tender smile on his face.

"It's okay to be scared Claire."

"Not for me," she cried, eyes welling with tears that spilled down her pale face and onto the floor below. Eve rubbed her back soothingly as the tears rolled on.

"We're all scared." Michael was sincere and kissed her on the cheek, in a loving brotherly kind of way. Wiping the tears from her cheek, "what Oliver did was scary, for you, me, Shane all of us. And being here, in Morganville isn't easy." He paused, looking at Eve and smiling, sitting on the floor he pulled Claire into his arms and whispered to her, "we all fall apart sometimes, and that's okay Claire. You just have to soldier on, don't think about it just keep your head low, okay?" He pat her hair and let her cry in his arms, and she did, in silence they all sat and Claire let out every tear and bad memory, she let them flow out of her in waves of exhausting tears. She closed her eyes enjoying the cold embrace of her undead but not unfeeling best friend. She was afraid for Shane and what pain he was hiding beneath the surface. To find out your having something kept from you wasn't easy. She cried for Myrnins insanity and the way everything was falling apart, she was afraid and defeated but Michaels words ran through her mind '_it's okay to fall apart sometimes, you just have to soldier on.'_

Eve just watched in disbelief at the pure heartedness that Michael was exuding and she felt her eyes well up. "Claire, honey I forgive you for being mad at me. Hell, I was mad at me."

Claire laughed pulling away from Michael, "I forgive you too," she wiped her face with her sleeve and looked up thankfully at Michael who was watching her carefully. "I just feel broken," she whispered, "and now I feel like Shane can't even trust me."

Eve looked at Michael who shrugged, "to be honest, Claire, he doesn't know I know what happened between him and Lily."

Claire looked astonishingly at Eve who shrugged, "Don't look at me, I didn't say anything."

"How?" Claire whispered.

Michael sighed, "it was, Lily who told me."

Eve gasped, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"After they broke up, he left her I mean she came to me looking for him. She was devastated and she looked like shit. I let her in, talked to her she fell apart admitting what happened and showed me the bruises, she–"

"What?" Claire stood up, "you're saying he _hit _her?"

"No wait, Claire that's not what happened." Eve was quick to jump in but hesitated, "we really can't tell you he will _never, ever_ forgive us. Hell, if he knew Michael knew anything he would be furious."

Michael nodded, "when I found out, you have no idea how much it killed me not to say anything. I knew how fucked up he was, I wanted to kill her myself but Claire you have to understand something, with Shane it's about pride and strength. He, I mean Lily stripped him of everything and he felt the only way to survive was to take care of it himself," Michael sighed running a hand through his hair. Claire thought for a vampire she had never seen one look so riddled with human emotions, so tired. "Claire you can't push this. He needs to open up to you or he'll push you away." He looked at her sadly, "trust me Claire, okay?"

She looked at them both and sighed, slowly nodding. "I promise."

"He would never hurt you Claire, you know that right?" Eve took Claire's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I don't know anything anymore," Claire sniffled standing up, "but I trust you both and that's all that matters now." As she looked at them both she wondered what was really going on and if Shane would ever open up. Trying not to think about the pain in her gut as she thought of Shane and that girl, the dead girl as they had so frequently referred to her. She noted how the seasons in Morganville never changed much like that feeling of impending doom. It was silent downstairs and she walked over to the bed and sat down with a heavy sigh, "I'm so scared." She whispered to them both and herself.

"I know," Michael nodded, "we will get through this."

Eve walked to Michael and wrapped her arms around him, "speaking of _this_ what is _this _that we're dealing with?"

Before he could respond the door swung open and Shane snuck in, shutting the door quietly behind him. Somehow he looked puffed out like he had run up the stairs. "What the fuck is going on up here, you left me with vampy for like…" he trailed off looking at Claire. "What's wrong, why are you crying Claire?" the harsh glare in his eyes had vanished leaving a pale and concerned looking Shane in its wake.

"I'm fine."

"Don't bullshit me, why are you crying?" Shane sounded irritated.

"I'm just tired and upset about Oliver."

His face softened and he walked towards her, "it's okay Claire, we all have our shit days even brave old vampire Mickey over there." Shane winked at Michael and took Claire in his arms as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled up at him, "I know, thanks."

"Speaking of things to be scared of, what the fuck is going on with the vampires? I asked Myrnin to complete a Sudoku book. I bet he couldn't do it in fifteen minutes. So you better hurry," Shane grinned at his ingenious plan to trick Myrnin.

Michael turned to open his mouth but the door burst open almost flying off the hinges, Myrnin stood there with a phone in one hand and the book Shane gave him in the other. He was stricken with panic and it was written all over his perfectly pale features, "Michael we must go at once," he looked at them all and frowned, "what did you tell them?"

"Nothing we have been talking about Oliver actually," Claire said innocently, although it was true they never had the chance to speak of what was happening that was so diabolical and secret in Morganville.

"You pinky swear Claire?" Myrnin had a serious expression on his face.

Shane and Eve nearly burst out laughing but Claire shot them dagger eyes and they shut up looking everywhere but at Myrnin. Claire had been irritated with Myrnin always accusing her of lying about what she had or hadn't studied from his reccomendations so, to shut him up she told him there was a new modern tradition of pinky promises and that it was unheard of to break them. Myrnin quickly informed her of the old way and origin, that in the past a pinky promise was just that and if broken the guilty party would have their pinky broken. So, with a sigh she told him she would pinky swear and if lying he could break her pinky as payment.

"Yes Myrnin I pinky swear," she held up her fingers and in a second he was over and their pinky's intwined for a split second. Nodding, satisfied he walked quickly to Michael, "we must go, there's been another."

"Another what?" Eve asked.

"Nothing. Stay here, lock the doors and don't open them for anyone. Okay?" Myrnin looked mad, riddled with anxiety and fury.

"We swear," Claire said looking at Myrning and then to Shane, "don't we Shane?" raising her eyebrows she glared at him and he nodded agreeing.

"Stay quiet," Myrnin warned and then they were gone the door slamming shut in their wake.

In a huff Claire fell onto the mattress and closed her eyes, "I am so exhausted," she confessed. Shane picked her up and made room for himself, nuzzling into her neck and kissing it.

"Uh guys?" Eve sounded awkward.

Claire sat up on her elbows and smiled, "scared of the bogeyman under your bed?" she giggled.

"Would you let me live it down if I said yes?" Eve asked.

"Never," Shane smiled pulling the blankets back for her to join them.

Switching off the light she walked over and slid under the covers. "Collins if you touch my ass I'll break your fingers."

With that the three of them spent the next fifteen minutes in hysterics over tired and manic they laughed and Claire clutched her stomach. When they all silenced she wrapped her arm over Shane and placed her head on his chest. Listening to his soft, rhythmic heartbeat and enjoying the feel of his chest as it rose and fell with his breathing. She fell into a deep sleep warm and safe but it didn't last long. The sound of windows smashing and thumping feet up the stairs sent her reeling back into reality. A frightening, dark reality she sat up and shook Shane who was rubbing his eyes, looking over she saw Eve was gone and her heart was in the pit of her stomach. "Shit!" was all she said before the door swung open and she screamed into the pitch darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Bleeding out for you**

The screaming was muffled with a high pitched ringing that followed the loud cracking and smashing of glass hitting the floor like thousands of tiny christmas ornaments falling helplessly to the floor. The house is filled with darkness and at the sound of Claire's screams Shane flies up rubbing his eyes and pushing her behind him as he gapes at the door, it collapses with a loud thud against the floor and he swears. Claire is shuffling quickly back against the mattress trying to find the wall and get furthest from the door. Holding on to what little semblance of calmness she has left she finds her voice, "The bat Shane there's a baseball bat under my bed."

He moves almost as fast as Michael and grasps the bat, "Jesus, what the fuck is going on?"

Claire squints in the darkness, she can't see anything, since the door swung in and shattered into oblivion on the floor the house is riddled with a foreboding silence. It feels empty and cold, Shane leans back one hand on the bat, the other feeling around for hers and when he finds it he squeezed her fingers hard. It was a reassuring gesture, which lasted seconds, in the thick darkness of the night a sound pierced Claire's ears. It was a high frequency buzzing much like the static from a television but it was so strong that she gasped and covered her ears, there was an unexpected pressure building in her ears and she winced in pain. Looking to Shane he too was struggling to cover his ears and hold onto the baseball bat. The pressure is sickening and Claire closes her eyes focusing on the pain in her head as the sound pierces through her ears, it feels to her as if her skull is a balloon and it is being filled with so much air it is on the cusp of exploding. Shane is covering his ears and turns to Claire, opening her eyes she reaches for the curtain and rips it backwards, the soft blue light of the moon floods the dark room. When her eyes meet Shane's she feels her jaw drop open, blood is dripping from his ears and she reaches forward instantly uncovering her ears to touch his face, this gesture leads Shane to react the same way to her face.

"What the fuck is going on?" Shane shouts, his words are muffled over the high pitched frequency that pierces their ears.

Claire frightened looks down at her shaking hands, the blood on her fingers is warm and wet, she shakes her head in confusion and suddenly, as if a bad dream the sound cuts out. She scrambles towards him and looks out the window, she can't see anything and turns back to him. When he goes to speak she covers his lips, something isn't right. Why would something or someone want a persons hearing impaired? Claire was confused and her mind ran a thousand miles an hour as she searched for an explanation. A predator takes its preys sight so they don't see the hunter coming, the sound so they don't hear them… she looks at the door and then leans close to a confused and furious Shane. Furious for his lack of sleep or bleeding ears she wasn't quite sure.

Claire holds a finger up to her lips and fumbles on the nightstand as quietly as possible for her phone. She types quickly "_'they' don't want to be heard_." Shane nods a serious look in his eyes and kisses her forehead. Standing up he walks slowly through the dark towards the doorway, the door now shattered all over her bedroom floor. Claire stands up but Shane turns and shakes his head, a _wait here_ gesture. She sits back on the bed her hands wringing nervously on the blankets. Her mind a thick flood of thoughts and worries, confusion on where Eve is and an impending fear that she could be hurt, or worse… dead. Terrified for Shane and herself with absolutely no idea what they are up against or who is after them. She swore to herself that the next time, well, if she saw Myrnin again she would slap him silly. If he had only told them what they were up against maybe she wouldn't be feeling a mixture of terror and severe nausea. Claire wondered if she would even be able to hold herself up on her shaky legs if she had to run. If Myrnin wasn't so afraid of Amelie or whatever it was after them, she wouldn't be wondering if her best friend, Eve was still alive.

Ripped violently from her reverie the last thing Claire saw of Shane in the milky darkness of her bedroom was his head as it jerked backwards and he was thrust from the room. He screamed out for her and the baseball bat fell to the floor a loud clatter in its wake.

"Shane!" Claire screamed, voice hoarse and her ears muffling the sound of her shrieking.

Claire flies up from the bed and trips over a broken piece of wood stubbing her toe she swears and hears the thudding of Shane being pulled, against his will, down the staircase.

An angry cry comes from downstairs and floods the corridor in an instant but sends Claire's head reeling in a small fit of joy, it's Eve, she's alive. She stands up and heads for the door running she slams headfirst into something hard and cold. Finding herself on the floor again she looks up but there was nothing that could prepare her for what she saw. No amount of time or life threatening experiences in Morganville could bring Claire remotely close to how she felt when she looked up at the creature or was it a person standing above her.

A gaunt tall man, or whatever it was looked down at her, a wide wicked smile etched in its face and in the shadows she could see the two hollow eyes staring down at her, a light grey reflective in the moonlight like the retina's visible in photos when the flash hits a persons eyes. Before she could open her mouth it picked her up, hands grasping her shoulders and she was inches from its face. It looked at her curiously and she felt its long talon-like fingers digging into her skin she screamed and it reverberated through the room she reached out to swat at the thing holding her but it was useless. Each time her fingers collided with its hard stone-like face it didn't flinch or move it simply laughed. A deep echoing noise that sent a wave of terror flooding through her veins.

"Shane!" she screamed out.

"Claire, oh Jesus!" he was shouting and it was the first time in a long time Claire thought he truly sounded afraid.

"Let go of me," she begged, uselessly.

The thing turned and called something out, it sounded like a whisper and an echo as it floated through the house. The sound of its voice was hard to describe or even comprehend. It was like smoke that dissipated in the air around them. She gagged at the sulphuric smell that emanated off the strange creature, it was the hot smell of rotten egg that Oliver had questioned her about. Her feet dangled off the floor and she winced as its fingers clawed into her. It's face was gaunt and hollow like a corpse with the skin shrink wrapped on the bones. In a dark outfit that was a mixture between a mobsters suit and a cloak she couldn't make sense of anything. As the seconds passed she looked up wide eyed at the manic expression on the creatures face, it titled it's head from side to side curiously watching her and suddenly two more appeared in the doorway. An exact replica of the one holding her, they laughed when the saw her and the one holding her by the shoulders opened its mouth. "This one reeks of the founder," it's voice was deep and smooth as velvet.

"What do you want?" Claire spat with all the fury and courage she could muster.

"Quiet." The one on the left hissed like a snake and shot her a glare, his eyes were a glowing silver.

Shane, or what Claire could only assume was Shane came bounding up the stairs but the thudding was silenced as something slammed into him and he groaned. Claire flinched at the sound of Shane gasping in pain in the corridor and she called out his name.

Tutting the thing holding her took her in for one more moment before walking into the room and pushing her against a wall, he turned her so that her face was pushed against the cold wall. She could feel her heart racing and tears rolling endlessly down her face. She was so frightened for her life, for her friends and filled with a mixture of confusion and terror at what was happening in their house, to them, to her.

Something was against her, then two and she cried as the things sniffed her, taking in her scent and laughing, it felt like the more fear she felt the more they laughed. She squeezed her eyes closed as they inhaled her hair and the side of her face. Lips trailed down her neck and on the other side wet, cold lips kissed her cheek. Her body shook in fear and she prayed Shane would get up, wake up or come in and help her. She began to sob, "Please help me," she whimpered.

"Yes, we need you afraid we want you terrified," the words rang in her ear a repulsive hollow sound that filled her head and made her stomach drop.

Claire wondered if she would come out of this alive.

And thats when the pain began.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys,

I am so sorry for the late posting of this newer chapter. I am currently on holidays for two months after long and gruelling exams for university. Hence my absence from the writing world. But this story is still in my mind and has a long way to go. What are your thoughts of this new chapter? What are _they_? What do you think they want? Do you think the gang can survive against these terrifying and creepy beings? Thoughts comment, it really drives me to strive with this story when I get such positive feedback. Thanks to you all and to the readers who have been with me and enjoying this story from the get go. Be prepared we're only just getting started now that the Visionaries are in town.

Happy reading,

Sherlock-sweetheart


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Branded**

Face pressed against the cold wall she could feel a warm liquid slipping slowly down her face, it slithered down her forehead and opening her eyes she watched it drip from her brow, it was blood. Her blood. She screamed, a pain seared through her starting at the centre of her spine and splitting upward in a shooting fashion, burning, she was burning. Something was pressed hard into her skin on her spine, right in the middle of her back and she was screaming in pain. Her hands were pinned against the wall, the fingers holding her wrists were cold as ice, thin and long like spiders legs. She tried to move away from the burning pain but she could do nothing, Claire felt hopeless.

"The less you move, the less it will hurt," a cold, toneless voice whispered in her ear. It's warm breath made her shudder as it passed across the side of her face. The thing talking to her, holding her down was repulsive, she couldn't see the creature, monster, whatever it was but she could feel it in the air, all she wanted was to recoil away in fear and disgust. The smell, oh god the smell was vulgar. A ripe thick smell of egg or rubbish but as she screamed in searing agony a new smell caught her attention.

The smell of burning flesh.

"Help me," Claire cried out hopelessly into the dark. She could hear the faint cries of Eve downstairs, no doubt desperate to get to her friend, Shane was silent. The tormenting silence that lingered where Shane's booming, protective voice should have been was all the misery she could imagine reincarnated. _Please be okay_ she whispered as she sobbed. The pressure against her back did not end, it merely pushed closer, her body shook in an overload of pain and fear washing over her in unrelenting waves of agony.

"Please!" Her voice was grating into the night as she whimpered in torment.

Then suddenly, they let go of her, she fell to the floor in a broken heap barely able to move and looking up at the four creatures looking, woefully down at her she gasped for breath. In the moonlight of the room, a smoke hung in the air and Claire tried to ignore the lingering thought that the smoke was her burning flesh.

"What have you done to me?" She sobbed, trying to stand up.

A laugh rippled through the room making her blood turn to ice, it was deep, breathy and terrifying.

"Fear, I feel it in you it sings from your veins," he, it, whatever this thing was looked to its fellows and nodded pleased. In its talon-like fingers swung a branding iron, still red at the tip from the heat.

"What did you do?" She gasped trying to feel her back but winced when her fingers met soft gooey flesh that was sticky and stung at her touch. Her voice, as she spoke sounded like girls in horror films, hoarse from screaming and filled with terror. "What do you want from me?"

"Want?" It laughed.

One, next to the central creature with its grey cracked skin and sunken face lent down to Claire's level and played with a sick affection with loose strands of her hair. "We want for nothing, you are… a pawn in our little game. This, you are a message to that Founder. She will know."

"When the time is right…" Another alluded before the turned to walk to the door.

"What have you done to me?" Claire whispered.

"Frightening isn't it? Not knowing what will become of you, I imagine human beings feel it often."

The fourth man, alien, creature closest to the door smiled, "But humans feel fear more when their lives are at stake, isn't that right little thing?"

"Get away from me," Claire hissed.

"Tut, Tut" he shook his finger at her. "You might not like us now but soon, you will have no choice but to turn to us, I'm afraid time is _not_ on your side little girl."

"What does that mean?" She whispered scooting back from the crouched creature touching her, she was repulsed by his sunken face and hollow eyes.

_"A casual stroll through the lunatic asylum shows that faith does not prove anything." _The words filled the room with rolls of laughter and before Claire could even stand up, they were gone.

She stood up, her body shaking from the adrenaline and shock, with shaky feet she stumbled over the shards of wood on the floor. "Eve?"

Silence.

She wanted to call out to Shane, but was too afraid of the silence that would greet her in his wake. So, with slow steps she walked towards the door. Before she left a voice filled her mind along with that familiar piercing frequency and she grasped for her ears. "Time will be short, we have marked you for the fall. I would cover the branding if I were you, insane people are treated differently you know, no one looks at them the same… for they have fallen into madness, just like you will."

Claire, with tear filled eyes and bloodstained hands that shook uncontrollably felt her back, a symbol was burnt deep into her flesh.

As much as she yearned to run like a bull in a china shop through the house to find her friends, there was something in the tone of that voice that made her hesitate. She turned around and reached for a dirty t-shirt on the floor. Wiping her nose with her arm as she tried to stop crying, the pain emanating through her tired body was excruciating. Covered, she raced to the door and in the silent darkness, went searching the Glass house, or what was left of it, for her friends.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Hey Readers,

I have been on Holiday but I am back and ready to keep you entertained. What are your thoughts on the chapter? I was thinking of posting a music list that inspired each chapter as i wrote it, if your interested. Anyway, what are your thoughts? What do you think they meant and should Claire keep her branding a secret? Theories? Post them, I'd love, as always to hear your feedback. Will update soon I promise.

All my love and glitter,

Sherlock-sweetheart


End file.
